


after the hospital visit

by zSola



Series: love that kills us [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, No Fandom - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Vignette, an attempt anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zSola/pseuds/zSola
Summary: A drabble into Hanahaki





	after the hospital visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted here, please leave some criticism and praise.  
> More praise tho  
> Daffodils mean unrequited love. (so original am i right or am i wrong)

The beauty came in the daffodils that fell from her lips, in the blood-tinged tips that remained, the red that stained her lips and her floor, the sigh that came after a night heaving over cold porcelain, the gasp she gave as another round came, the thoughts that caused the flower to bloom faster, edges grazing around her lungs as they barely started the recovery process. She ran out the bathroom, reaching the kitchen and fumbling around, blindly, hurriedly, for the pills that would stop the pain. Fingers that clumsily closed around the small box of painkillers, that reached in and drew out one, then three, because it didn’t look like sleep tonight but more acting like a fool in love and sobbing into a pillow. When her phone rang out that one particular ringtone, she choked on the water, droplets running down her chin as a small bloom fell out, a soft yellow. The pain that surrounded her raw throat was ignored, fingers idly massaging it while she texted, leaning against the medicine cabinet. 

“don’t worry”  
“I’m ok”

A pause ensued, the girl’s hand limp after another spasm of coughing, a few of those horribly beautiful petals spilling over her mouth, one drifting down to the floor where the phone had fallen. She reached down and brushed away the petals, wiping at the tears that began to form.

“If u say so…”  
“U know we r best friends rite?”  
“U can tell me anything”

The small smile that had formed was vanishing just quickly as her eyes kept glancing at the text. Her chest squeezed as the flowers began to climb higher, higher till it felt they were tickling her throat and a throbbing headache finally kicked in, leaving her breathless and dizzy because what sort of answer was she expecting? Some sentimental, sappy shit of I love you? What kind of fantasy did she live in where that would happen? Moments passed as she supported herself upon the counters, knuckles white from holding onto the granite and petals started floating around a once pristine, white kitchen, the beautiful image marred by the blood that dripped down her lips, and her hands she tried to stop the hacking. Her knees gave in, a breath was taken and the fuzzy edges from around her vision began to clear away, black spots dancing in and out of her sight, though the tears seemed to be coming back with more force as she shakily typed out her reply.

“yeah”


End file.
